


Save Me

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: more tags may be added later if I continue with this, river monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Cas…” he wheezed. “Cas, please… we need you. Help us… please…”</i>
</p>
<p>There are two people(ish) who are more important to Dean than his own life. Will he be able to hold on to them both?</p>
<p>Rating will change if I continue. So will tags. And pairings. EVERYTHING will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was drunk-written on a prompt from my flatmate... which was 'Sam was drowning'. If you want to see more, please let me know! I'd like to see what everyone thinks

Sam was drowning. Dean looked on in horror, limbs held down by the tentacles that he had no idea even existed. “Sam! Sam, hold on! I’ve got you! I’m coming!”

“Dean, help!” Sam’s voice was weakening. Every time the creature dragged him under, he kept him under for a little longer before allowing him to sputter for breath.

Dean looked on helplessly, refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall. His fingers strained for the blade that was lying less than two feet from his fingertips, but he already knew it was a lost battle. “Not like this…” he growled, refusing to believe that this was happening.

They had survived the apocalypse. They’d survived angels taking them as vessels, they’d survived Sam losing his soul, and Dean being confined to Hell for decades. They had been through _so much_ , and now a simple job was going to end Sam.

“No!” Dean roared, surging against the creature. He only gained inches of ground, though, before three more tentacles wound around his abdomen, lifting him ten feet in the air before slamming him back down. He felt tears leaking out of his eyes, and not because of the ribs that he’d _felt_ cracking. “Sammy…”

The tentacles squeezed tighter, inch by inch. It was only a matter of time before he couldn’t breathe any more. He dragged in a breath, expanding his chest as much as he could- it would barely buy him a minute, but that might be enough.

With as much feeling as he could, he let his eyes roll to the sky. It was blue- so, so blue, blemished only by a few wispy clouds that were scurrying across the scene as though someone were blowing on them. “Cas…” he wheezed. “Cas, please… we need you. Help us… please…”

Dean watched the sky as long as he could, vision starting to cloud at the edges. He cast his eyes around, hoping against hope that it had worked. He dragged in another breath, smaller than the last. He could feel his consciousness slipping away.

“Cas, help us!” he shouted to the sky, using the remainder of his energy for that one last plea. Begging for Cas. Begging for Cas to save _Sam_. “Sammy…”

He raised his hand towards the water. When had it become that still?

“Sammy…” he choked, succumbing to the darkness.

 

 


End file.
